


Zakochani, głodni i naiwni

by Filigranka



Series: Napisane, by zadowolić moje wewnętrzne dziecko, id i wszystko, co wyparte [14]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, F/M, OC tu OC tam OC siam, Polski | Polish, albo arystokratyczny raczej. elfy cóś mało mieszczańskie, ale tylko troszeczkę dramatu więcej przedramatyzowania, ani w ogóle o niczym, autorka nawet na torturach będzie twierdziła że to nie jest o Rzeczplitej, everything is hollow and nothing hurts, fik burżuazyjny, i nadal nie chce się nam dodawać bohaterów, jak tak pomyśleć to polski kanon lektur służy temu żeby złamać człowieka, kategorie wangstu i angstu są postkolonialnym katowskim wyparciem, miniaturki drobiazgi okruchy, o i trochę romansu. nadal w szoku jesteśmy, polskie fandomy są najlepsiejsze, postaci na skraju załamania nerwowego, prawie poniekąd tak jakby (ad wszystkich tagów), tylko ofiary się nie mylą (ale nie mają punktów charyzmy), świat nie jest z pluszu ani puchu. nihil novi sub sole
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziszczenie marzeń ma w sobie coś z klątwy. Niepokój, na przykład. </p><p>Samo ziszczone marzenie, Vergen, ma się wszakże całkiem nieźle.</p><p> </p><p>(Spróbowaliśmy poćwiczyć opisy i krótkie anegdoty, pełniące funkcję esejów, ale nimi nie będące*. Albo przynajmniej będące esejami trochę przykrytymi anegdotą. I jak to teraz streścić?)<br/>* Zmiana z 1997 zmianą, reguła regułą - "niebędące" i tak wygląda tragicznie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nikt nie może zwieść słońca (no, poza księżycem)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031905) by [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka). 



> To szaleń... wszystko zaczyna zasługiwać na osobną serię. Tylko nie jestem pewna, czy coś lepszego niż "id, dziecko, wyparte" znajdę jako tytuł (akurat, poezja ostatnich dwustu lat na pewno coś ma, jakiś). No i to powinna być podseria serii. Czemu nie można składać serii, jak matrioszek?
> 
> Kanonicznie to państewko Saskii ani chybi padło, ale to jest fik, a trudno mi znaleźć powód, by Emhyr marnował ludzi na podbijanie drobnicy, skoro drobnica mu nie stawia oporu (jeszcze trudniej mi znaleźć powód, dla którego drobnica miałaby oszaleć i stawić mu opór, resentyment resentymentem, logika logiką). Przynajmniej na tym etapie podbijania świata, na którym jest w fiku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swoją drogą, czemu na mnie nikt nie krzyczy, jak zapominam o sprawach podstawowych?  
> (ze stresu, przyrzekam)
> 
> Dziękuję A., invisible_cities, zielennej i F/SiX za wszystkie, wszystkie, wszystkie cenne uwagi do tych drobiazgów. Udzieliły mi ich legion, poznajdowały zdania zbyt splątane i zagubione podmioty, wszystkie luki i dziury, i w ogóle mnie przekonały, że te bibeloty warto pokazywać. Dziękuję bardzo.

 

Vergen ogłosiło neutralność (oraz zapewniło Cesarza, że da wolny przemarsz jego wojskom) i jęło, z pomocą banku Vivaldich, puszczających mimo uszu ideologiczne marudzenie Yaevinna, zbijać fortunę na owej neutralności. Także Mahakam hojnie wspierał sprawę.  
       Wobec czego ledwo Iorweth wspomniał, że bywa mu zimno – na początku jesieni, kiedy wszyscy chodzili w letnich kaftanach, a w kominach palono na pół gwizdka – sprowadzono delię i żupany godne bohatera Vergen. Sobolami podbite.  
       Tak miękkie, że aż dziwne w dotyku, uginające się pod byle podmuchem, poddające się każdemu muśnięciu, łagodniejsze od trawy, od mchu, coś, w co się zanurzało ręce, jak w grzywę konia, włosy ukochanej, albo ciepłą, spokojną taflę wody – to było całkiem nowe i oszałamiające.  
       Chociaż nosili futra w Scoia’tael. Tylko nie takie, że za cenę jednego można byłoby odziać całe komando. Iorweth musiał powstrzymywać dziecinny, niegodny elfa odruch zachwytu, dotyku, za każdym razem, gdy je nakładał.  
       Dolina Pontaru, zadowolona z inwestycji – prezentu – uważała, że stroje prezentują republikę – że watażka w nich reprezentuje – bardzo dostojnie.  
       Nadal było mu nieustannie zimno, może nawet tym zimniej, im weselszy kominek, im cieplejsze, piękniejsze ubranie; nad ranem, gdy rosa najchłodniejsza, budziło go poczucie, że zamarza.  
       I każąc mocniej ogrzewać sypialnię, przekupił służbę, by nikomu o tym nie wspominała.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tytuł ukradziony z wiersza Grzegorza Wróblewskiego. Kompletnie wyjęty z kontekstu, który niżej.
> 
>  
> 
> **Matka Kukurydzianych Pól**
> 
>  
> 
> Ciekawe,  
> co powie na to Matka Kukurydzianych Pól?  
> – szepnęłaś.  
> Gdy rozbawiony stwierdziłem,  
> że nie były to twoje  
> słowa,
> 
> zdziwiona  
> przyznałaś mi rację.
> 
> Potem otoczyły nas skrzydlate stworzenia.  
> Weszliśmy  
> w łany roztańczonych,  
> gadatliwych zbóż.
> 
> Błądziliśmy w nich zakochani, głodni i naiwni…  
> Zakochani,  
> głodni  
> i  
> naiwni.
> 
>  
> 
> Tak nawiasując, to tomik z którego rzeczony pochodzi, _Noc w obozie Corteza_ , można dostać w sieci za coś koło złotówki, twierdzi wujek Google. A nuż ktoś nagle poczuje przypływ miłości do współczesnej poezji polskiej...


	2. Chapter 2

W Vergen nie było zieleni. I przez wąwóz nigdy nie będzie, ale również przez wąwóz Scoia’tael mogło się wkupić do azylu, więc tygodnie minęły, nim Iorweth pozwolił sobie zacząć przeczuwać w tym braku źródło problemu (nie: stałego, dławiącego niepokoju). A potem kolejne, nim pozwolił sobie się do tego przyznać, w cichym zakątku serca, zaraz tłumiąc myśl.  
      W Vergen była Saskia, szczęśliwa, koronowana Saskia, w Vergen była wolna republika, w Vergen oddziałom Scoia’tael nie groził stryczek, ba, karmiono ich, a to znaczyło, to miało było znaczyć – kiedy planowali pod drzewami i gwiazdami (głodni, zmarznięci, na gołej ziemi) – że wszystko jest dobrze.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitulując przed sobą, Iorweth urządził w pokojach wolierę. Postanowił był własnoręcznie nałapać ptaków – czyli spędzał parę dni w lesie, bez obstawy, co było, upomniał się ironicznie argumentami Saskii, nieroztropnością. Wielu ludzi nadal chciało jego głowy.   
       Rozpalił naprawdę malutkie ognisko, płomyki pełgały wśród zgniłych liści, pachniało wilgotnym runem, żadnego skalpu sobola nie miał na sobie – nie marzł tak bardzo, jak zwykle. Nurt podziemnej rzeki lęku zwolnił i się na moment (szum drzew, miękka ziemia, ciężar broni przy boku, ścieżka północna do jaskiń, południowa do wodospadu, choćby teraz łuna, choćby teraz przyszli, wiedziałby, jak uciec, wiedziałby, jak zabić) zamieniła w gładkie jezioro.


	4. Chapter 4

W Vergen watażka się gubił. Nie naprawdę – wiedział, gdzie jest północ, zawsze – tylko przy opisach, przy podobno normalnych wskazówkach. Wtedy się wahał, szukał w głowie mapy, wszystko to trwało sekundy, ale było zauważalne (słabość).  
       Mówiono „dwa domy na lewo od kowala”, dodając „w stronę karczmy”, zamiast podawać kierunki, a ulice, kramy, kładki, domy – wszystko wyglądało na pierwszy rzut oka identycznie, zupełnie inaczej niż drzewa, skały, polany, uroczyska, zakola rzek, które się rozpoznawało od razu, nawet w snach, nawet na obrazach. Także słabych.   
       Co z kolei bardzo bawiło nilfgaardzkich dostojników, wzbogaconych po temerskich dworkach o pejzażyki, im zgoła nic nie mówiące.


	5. Chapter 5

Polowania, na które nalegali znudzeni przerwą w ofensywie możni Cesarstwa, były dla Iorwetha okazją, by pobyć wśród zieleni, na prawdziwie wolnym powietrzu i jako takie podpadałyby pod „miłe”, gdyby nie poczucie, że uczestnicy są zbyt głośni, barwni, lekkomyślni, że te orkiestry, śmiechy, rewie mody to śmierć (tortury, szeptało w głowie, dla ciebie tortury, długie, bez końca, dla ciebie albo samobójstwo, albo zdrada, nie egzekucja), gdyby nie stale zatrzymywane „ciszej, bloede arse” na końcu języka – lecz to przecież tylko odruch, nawyk, przyzwyczajenie... Przecież każdy jakieś ma. Muzyk szuka tonacji, żołnierz salutuje, Jaskier dużo gada, Nilfgaardczycy cały świat traktują, jak swoją własność.


	6. Chapter 6

Niektórych wojskowych Iorweth kojarzył z poprzedniej wojny. Dla nich wspomnienia były nostalgiczną przyjemnostką – ot, nie do końca przegrana kampania, jedna z wielu szans. Czym były dla elfa, mówił rzut oka na mapę, na Rzeczpospolitą wielkości jednej dzielnicy i potężny Nilfgaard: niczym i wszystkim były. Niczym, co mogłoby zirytować dowódców Emhyra, wszystkim, co mogło im poprawić nastrój, przypomnieć dawną wspólnotę (trudniej jednak, nawet po pijaku, gnębić włościan znajomego).   
       Wspominało się więc, wspominało z uśmiechem, rzucało anegdotki, pamiętało o wdzięczności za amnestię, śmiało z ludzkich więzień, piło i śpiewało cesarskie pieśni, bo wojna, ach, wojna, wojna jest zawsze ta sama, prawda, panowie?


	7. Chapter 7

Wyrzucili kurtyny z łóżka w pierwszym tygodniu – u obojga wywoływały duszności, przeczucie uwięzienia, niebezpieczeństwa. Dwór był w rozpaczy, bo Saskia powinna mieć wszystko, co najlepsze, wszystko, jak inni władcy.   
       Zostawili dworowi baldachim, brokatowy, od środka mieniący się milionem światełek. Trochę jak gwiazdy. Trochę jak gwiazdy, trochę jak drobne halucynacje, które miewał Iorweth: blaski, plamy, zygzaki.   
       Na co dzień te drobiazgi były oczywiście niepasujące, zgrzytały. Pod baldachimem, kiedy watażka się budził: tylko kolejne punkciki. Prawie akuratne.   
       Widywał też twarze, sylwetki na krawędzi wzroku, ale to felczerzy wytłumaczyli mu zaraz po... urazie. Żadne tam duchy, sumienie czy inne przesądy. Nawyk mózgu. Powidok.


	8. Chapter 8

Niekiedy – bardzo się starał nie precyzować częstotliwości – Iorweth miał wrażenie, że zapięcie sobolowej delii, złote zapięcie z diamentową spinką, to stryczek. Odczucie, zawsze przerażająco realne, nachodziło nagle, w połowie rozmowy, spaceru, czytania, najzwyklejszych chwil.   
       To bez sensu, czyli żadna przepowiednia, powtarzał sobie, wstrzymując chęć poluzowania kołnierza (zauważyliby, odgadli; lęk dowódców nie służy sprawie), to absolutnie bez sensu, nie masz najmniejszego powodu się bać akurat szubienicy: ciebie czeka albo śmierć w walce, albo tortury, łamanie kołem, rwaniem końmi, ćwiartowanie, pewnie wszystko naraz. Ale nie powieszenie, tak szybkiego, łatwego zgonu Dh’oinne nigdy ci nie dadzą. Żadna przepowiednia. Nie ma się czego bać.


	9. Chapter 9

Saskia zaproponowała, że założy ogród. Nawet dwa, zwykły i zimowy, malutkie, ale zawsze.   
       — Drzewa — mówiła, dziwnie niepewnie, prosząco — kwiaty, może oczko wodne czy fontanna. Obok sypialni, żebyś miał blisko, kiedy będziesz... — urwała. — Wszystkim się przyda, to zwykłe górnicze miasto, musimy je upiększyć, żeby się nadawało na stolicę.   
       — Chcesz ze mnie zrobić królową z ludzkiej legendy — mruknął Iorweth; bez gniewu, tylko zdumiony.   
       — Nieee, jej ogrody były tak wielkie, że zajęłyby pół Vergen. — Kobieta spróbowała zbyć kwestię.   
       — Las nie był moim domem, był moim polem bitwy — przypomniał watażka. — Nie jestem żadną ludzką królową i nie mam ojczyzny, za którą mógłbym tęsknić. Własna ziemia to w ogóle przywilej Dh’oinne od ostatnich paru wieków.   
       Wyszło złośliwiej, niż planował – ledwie słowa zawisły w powietrzu, zdjął go lęk.   
       — Ale to świetny pomysł — dodał szybko. — Stolica potrzebuje splendoru, ludziom się na pewno spodoba, lubią zieleń, po jakimś czasie przekonają się też krasnoludy. Chętnie ci pomogę w planowaniu.


	10. Chapter 10

Puszczono charty. Bieg, niesamowicie szybki, sprężyste ruchy, uszy położone, zwierzę chude jak strzała i jak strzała tnące powietrze, tętent, prawie jak koni (tylko u tych psów wszystko jest grzywą, sierść łopoce jak chorągiew, jak tryumf). Cały las, cały świat im akompaniuje. Łapy, w rozwianej gęstwinie włosia trochę zamazane, więc zwierzę płynnie nad ziemią, smukły trójkąt pyska unoszony przez trójkąt sierści, na końcu ogon, tak zwiewny, tak omglony futrem, że niemal się rozpływa w powietrzu.   
       To może najwspanialszy widok polowania i Iorweth pił chciwie. Taki chart naprawdę jest jak strzała, nieubłagany, pewny, zabójczy, puścić go, to jak zwolnić cięciwę, tylko tu jednak więcej piękna. To, jak można zwykłe strzelenia z łuku podnieść do arcydzieła – zamienić strzałę w psa, psa w strzałę – jednak zapiera dech, więc elf podziwiał i nie myślał. Albo właśnie myślał zbyt uważnie, kontemplacja i przedmiot się zlewały: pościg i ucieczka, obłędny pęd, plama zieleni przed oczyma, strach, czujność, skupienie, gniew, błyski geniuszu, wszystko byleby przetrwać albo byleby dopaść...   
       Gdzie tam komukolwiek, prychnął watażka, do absolutnej, nieświadomej urody zwierzęcia, która jest, bo jest (czemu wieje wiatr, czemu świeci słońce, czemu płynie rzeka?). Charty dopadają wilka, chwytają długimi kufami, on się szamocze (jak w kleszczach – śledczy używają podobnych, jak też się nazywały?), czekają, aż panowie podjadą, by dobić, żaden sam nie spróbuje, piękne, cierpliwe, mięśnie im drżą jeszcze od biegu, żebra prawie rozsadzają chudziutkie boki – ale psy nie ulżą sobie w trzymaniu, przegryzając ofierze tętnicę.   
       Żadnego w nich okrucieństwa, tylko czysta przyjemność gonitwy, a potem wiedza, że trzeba czekać; los wilka nie gra żadnej roli, wilk jest wiórem relacji psa z właścicielem, tej małej polityki.   
       Iorweth współczuł z wilkiem, kątem umysłu, chociaż nie wiedział, jak to jest być zadźganym, jeszcze nie (jeszcze, jeszcze; czemu wieje wiatr, czemu świeci słońce, czemu płynie rzeka?).   
       Charty są piękne, Dh’oinne nie. Dh’oinne nie są niewinne, charty owszem. Śliczne pyski mają okrwawione, sierść ubrudzoną, ale doskakują słudzy, wycierają mordki, futerko, łapki (takie smukłe, takie smuklutkie, cud, że to się nie łamie przy każdym kroku) dają nagrody, psy się trochę łaszą, leniwe, życzliwie obojętne całemu światu, wielkopańskie. Idźcie precz – otrzyjcie mi tylko pysk, dajcie jeść, dajcie biegać – pędzić – gnać – lecieć – dajcie mi tylko jedną ziemi milę pod galop, dajcie mi tylko coś złapać i niekiedy rozszarpać (czemu wieje wiatr, czemu świeci słońce, czemu płynie rzeka?).   
       Watażka zaczynał rozważać kupno charta i nazwania go „Roche”. Bawiłby się cudzym zgadywaniem, czy to zrobił bardziej ze słabości czy siły, w kogo wymierzona jest złośliwostka, czy właśnie nie złośliwostka, czy może zgorzknienie, czy tylko elfia ironia – to byłoby prześmieszne, wszystkie te domysły, uczenie głupie odpowiedzi nie trafiające nawet istoty pytania (bo przesuwają się masy powietrza, na skutek zmian temperatury, bo składa się z płonących gazów, bo spływają z gór w niziny, siła ciążenia).   
       Chart leży, zziajany, piękny jak otwarta rana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W Polsce nie wolno polować z chartami, bo to niby za szybkie i szans zwierzynie nie daje. Bardzo wiele piękna nam przez ten... zbytek uczciwości... przepada.


	11. Chapter 11

Kolejny obraz przyniesiony z juków, kolejna zgadywanka; Iorweth był znudzony rolą rzeczoznawcy (ale wolność odmowy jest tylko Cesarstwa), ten wszakże na chwilę go zatrzymał. Nie przez wahanie, nie, przez aż zbyt wielką pewność.   
       — Południowa Temeria, kawałek wschodni. Widok na Cieprzę – to wioska – ze wzgórz w lesie, zza Truszczki – rzeki. Czyli od wschodu, widzą państwo, jak ładnie zachodzące słońcem domy oświetla? To starszy obraz musi być — dodał — bo ten most — wspomnienia tym razem przychodzą ciężko, dawno zamknięte — ponad pół wieku temu zmyło, były raz takie gwałtowne roztopy... — ugryzł się w język.   
       Na moment zapadła cisza. Ciężka.   
       — Moja rodzinna wioska. — To potwierdzenie, nie informacja, może jednak rozproszy ten dziwny nastrój. — Nie wiedziałem, że ją malowali. To pewnie jeden z artystów, którzy przyjeżdżali do dworu, hrabia lubił sztukę, hojnie wspierał...   
       Watażka przerzucał w myślach twarze, imiona, daty pobytu tamtych. Nie było znowu aż tak wielu pasujących do mostu – może trzech, nawet chyba słynnych.   
       — Bernetto, de Clief albo Vandeermaer — poinformował monotonnym głosem. — Powinni być coś warci. Trochę ich pamiętam.   
       Pamiętał ich świetnie, bo to akurat był okres zainteresowania ludową kulturą nieludzi. Upokarzające – traktujące ich jak coś, co musi umrzeć pod naporem wielkiej i świetnej cywilizacji Dh’oine, jako zabobon, wart tylko uwiecznienia w muzeum czy na obrazkach, żywe obiekty wystawowe... Przynajmniej teraz tak to widział. Chciałby powiedzieć, że już dziecięciem będąc, wykazywał świadomość polityczną – kłamałby jednak samemu sobie, najniebezpieczniej. Dziecięciem będąc, skoro za pozowanie artystom dostawał słodycze, a zaganiana matka nie protestowała, to więcej niż chętnie pomagał ciemiężycielom w deprecjonowaniu kultury Aen Seidhe (bloede arse, dziecko lustrujesz? weźże się opamiętaj, raz składałeś samokrytykę, przy przysiędze, kolejnej nie będzie – pewnie, śmiercionośna spowiedź by to była, zwłaszcza dla powiernika).   
       — Całkiem niezłe odwzorowanie — mruknął sentymentalnym, rozmarzonym nieco tonem. — O, własny dom widzę, tutaj.   
       — Przy głównej ulicy? — spytał jeden z wojskowych, wyraźnie zdumiony.   
       Temerczyk, który przeszedł na służbę Cesarstwu. Iorweth go sklął w myśli i życzył podłej, bolesnej śmierci. Nilfgaardczycy spojrzeli, wyraźnie nie rozumiejąc pytania, oczekując wyjaśnień. Watażka sklął tamtego ponownie, znacznie szpetniej.   
       — Moja matka się tam wprowadziła ze sto pięćdziesiąt lat temu — stwierdził. — Rzeczy wyglądały wtedy inaczej. Nie było gett.   
       Zogniskował uwagę na stylu: cienkich, lekkich pociągnięciach pędzla, chłodnej kolorystyce; musiał podejść bliżej. Zagajnik i zakole Truszczki znikły, ale to nic, dom jest po lewej stronie obrazu.   
       — De Clief, według mnie. Miły staruszek. — Owszem, miły, nie zaczepiał kobiet (wolał panów, uświadomił sobie teraz nagle elf), grał na akordeonie. — Zresztą, wszyscy oni już nie tyle staruszkowie, co nie żyją, oczywiście.   
       Gdyby żyli, to sam by ich dzisiaj ukatrupił za te chędożone, poniżające obrazki, za te portreciki do pomiarów antropologicznych... Gdzieś te portreciki leżą, doszło do niego, może nawet w cesarskich jukach, magazynach, może powinien znaleźć, zniszczyć – albo właśnie nie, bo kto rozpozna steranego, kalekiego partyzanta w głupiutkim, nieświadomym, beztroskim dzieciaku? Dopiero jego zainteresowanie wzbudziłoby podejrzenia.   
       — Trafiłeś, jak zwykle. Pełnym podziwu — zaczął wpółżartobliwym tonem Emic, graf Montar. — Nie chciałbyś tej wioski w nadanie?   
       Bez złych intencji mówił (Iorweth mu raz życie uratował), tylko niezwykle pechowo trafił. Watażka powinien był zmilczeć, dla wygody. Czemuś nie chciał.   
       — Jej już nie ma. Spaliłem — oznajmił spokojnie. — Ze Scoia’tael.   
       Zapadła cisza. W tej ciszy przysiągłbyś, że wszyscy się bardzo, bardzo, bardzo starannie wstrzymują od powiedzenia „Rzeźnik”.   
       Graf Montar przyniósł chlubę swojemu wychowaniu, bo odzyskał mowę pierwszy i odzyskał ją sensownie. Gładko. Nawet jeśli kłamał.   
       — Ha, patrzcie, jak się składa! Mój ród jest z podbitego kraju, ale mój dziad już normalnie służył w armii cesarskiej i kiedy był majorem dostał rozkaz pacyfikacji swojego regionu, a akurat miasto, z którego pochodził, było źródłem problemów – rozkaz wypełnił doskonale, bo znał tamtejsze tereny, więc zaraz przyszły awans i szlachectwo...


	12. Chapter 12

„Nie będę Ci”, pisał Yaevinn w najbardziej prywatnym, najmniej ideologicznym z listów (najcięższym), „wypominał, że nosisz sobole, bo to absurdalny zarzut. Sam bym nosił. Pamiętam, jak którejś zimy, w lesie, nie jadłem, ile – trzy, cztery dni? W najgorszym momencie przywołałem wizję rozpalonego kominka, ciepłego futra, świeżego chleba z masłem, pieczonego kapłona faszerowanego warzywami. Tak realną wizję, jakbym to właśnie zjadł. I myślałem, że jeśli wyżyję, to może kiedyś jeszcze... I to mi dodało sił, kiedy już nawet Sprawa nie mogła.  
      Skoroś zapewnił to wszystko – bezpieczne państwo, oddech od szubienic, wyjście z lasu, który przecież degeneruje, obaj wiemy, jak bardzo – swoim komandom, to Ci się sobole słusznie należą. Sprawa ma dość męczenników, a za mało żywych żołnierzy. To żaden honor, pozwolić oddziałowi umrzeć. To zbrodnia wobec naszego ludu; niczyje poczucie dumy nie usprawiedliwia zdrady.  
      Jeśli jesteś syty, to tylko dobrze, a ci, którzy z tego robią przewinę, to albo zwiedzione, oszalałe dzieci, albo głupcy, albo prowokatorzy, albo wszystko na raz. Nie czuli nigdy głodu, w każdym razie. Napisałbym, żebyś się nimi nie przejmował, ale jestem pewien, że się nie przejmujesz.  
      Też to przeżyłem, po tym, jak Gwyn’bleidd się dogadał z Foltestem i król uznał, żeśmy mieli rację, więc ciągać nas po szubienicach nie będzie. Pamiętasz, zaraz się posypały zarzuty, że śmieliśmy rozmawiać z człowiekiem – bo byłoby lepiej, gdybyśmy wszyscy poginęli, Zakon dalej rządził, nieludzie byli zabijani, sprawiedliwe kary nie spadły na morderców – jakby honor nie nakazywał chronić innych, bronić sprawiedliwości, nie nakazywał myśleć i oczywiście, że rozmawiać, zwłaszcza z królem – z kim wyżej? Foltest był zresztą całkiem porządny, jak na problemy, których muśmy przysporzyli. No, ale Tyś go oceniał inaczej; nie moja rzecz. Ja bym przecież Roche’a zabił bez mrugnięcia powieką, nie się bawił, zwłaszcza, gdybym nie honorował korony jego seniora (jest w Twojej pogardzie dla uznanej logiki, uznanej hierarchii jakiś urok dzikiej wolności, wola i moc stwarzania kryteriów – stwarzania dla siebie świata całkiem od nowa – nie, to nie pobłażanie, to podziw).  
      Zapytaj tylko siebie, czy umiałbyś te sobole poświęcić? A Vergen, Saskię? Obojętne są nam cierpienia – ale i zaszczyty.  
      Czy Dolina Pontaru służy Sprawie, czy Sprawa służy Dolinie Pontaru, gdzie już prawie połowa ludności to ludzie? (Ale z tego pytania się wyłgasz). Nie odpisuj odpowiedzi – i tak tego nie zrobisz – nie mnie ona potrzebna.  
      Wiesz przecież, przyjacielu, bracie, że nigdym źle Ci nie życzył. I nigdy, ufam (proszę), nie będę musiał”.


	13. Chapter 13

Iorweth umiał cierpliwie czekać w zasadzce godzinami, więc to, że teraz, klnąc w kilku dialektach, odkłada z trzaskiem – trzaskiem! – przedmioty, bo nie dał rady przez dwie minuty nawlec nici, jemu samemu się jawiło absurdalnym. Właściwie po co w ogóle nawlekał, po co próbował zszywać, mają przecież pokojowe, trzeba było poprosić (tylko rozdarcie było maleńkie, pięć minut roboty, wołanie pomocy wydawało się... marnowaniem zasobów pracowniczych).  
      Westchnął, wściekły na siebie, postanawiając, że pójdzie poćwiczyć łuk. Przynajmniej czasu nie będzie trwonił.  
      A kolejny raz trafiwszy w środek tarczy był w stanie zawołać służących, poprosić o zszycie, nie poczuć irytacji, gdy patrzyli ze zrozumieniem.


	14. Chapter 14

Jest lżej, aczkolwiek coś w Iorwecie szepce, że chwilowo, że zimą zawsze szukali schronienia po wsiach, dworkach, gdzie się dało, że zimą las jest tak nagi, jak miasto, zimą wszyscy noszą futra, palą w kominkach, ucztują.   
       Szczenię, białe jak śnieg, jest doskonałe niezależnie od pory roku. Błyskawicznie zaczyna reagować na „Roche”, ale elf nie jest złośliwy, więc nadaje mu jeszcze oficjalne imię, dostojne, piękne, w starszej mowie, Deith.   
      Krasnoludy są ubawione. Jaskier komponuje balladę o psach myśliwskich. Saskia parska ciepłym śmiechem.   
      — Będziesz go brał na wilki? — pyta.   
      — I lisy.   
      — Wyobrażasz sobie minę Geralta? Już widzę, jak wzdycha, że dziecinniejmy przy pokoju...   
      — On widzi dziecinność we wszystkim, co nie dotyczy kobiet jego życia.   
      Stoją na kładce, pada śnieg z deszczem, zmierzcha, w domach się powoli zapalają światła, kupcy pomagają sprzątać plac, ktoś rozdaje robotnikom budującym ogród zimowy darmowe piwo. Rzecz pospolita, nasza. Przez moment można uwierzyć. W tak bardzo, bardzo wiele.


	15. Chapter 15

Jaskier wreszcie się mógł do czegoś przydać. Do doradztwa. Do doradztwa w kwestii prezentu dla Saskii, konkretniej.  
      Cała sprawa wymagała odwiedzenia przedstawiciela Vivaldich i ustalenia, ile Iorweth ma na koncie. Wyprawa wywołała u Zoltana oraz barda szok, bo wyszło, że dotąd watażka właściwie prywatnych pieniędzy nie używał.  
      — Żyjemy tu ponad rok — jęknął Jaskier. — Rok! Jakim cudem – na samym dodatku dla inwalidów wytrzymujesz? Przecież to grosze... A, okradasz skarb państwa? — rzucił, jako człowiek na dworach bywały.  
      Krasnolud następną minutę zapobiegał rozlewowi krwi (Geralt nie zniesie, jak mu kompana ubijesz, dajże pokój, przecie on nie wie, co gada, to artysta i na dodatek człowiek...).  
      — Nie mam dostępu do skarbu, doradzam tylko — prychnął w końcu Iorweth, tonem pełnym urazy, ale już spokojnym. — Rada społem wydatki zatwierdza – to w Scoia’tael wszystko na mojej głowie lądowało... Ale teraz jesteśmy częścią armii: jedzenie, mundury, ubrania, kwaterę mam państwowe, nawet ta delia jest znakiem urzędu. Psa mi graf Montar załatwił, to zresztą rasa dawana przez Cesarza tylko w podarunku, nie można jej kupić... Na co miałem wydawać pensje?  
      Zoltan zmilczał, bard westchnął coś o głębi poświęcenia. Elf, zirytowany, lecz nie wiedząc do końca, czym, przypomniał, że Jaskier ma misję i niech się na niej skupi.  
      — Biżuteria jest nieco nudna — zaczął mężczyzna. — Może jakieś rzadkie kwiaty – albo magicznie mutowane, te to miewają fascynujące właściwości, zmieniają kolor lub świecą w nocy...  
      — Żadnej magii — warknął watażka.  
      — Niektórzy kupują ukochanym zwierzątko, ale to raczej dobre dla dam dworu i zblazowanych księżniczek, a poza tym po rozstaniu zwierzę zwykle nadal pozostaje pupilkiem pani, co darczyńcę boli...  
      — Żadnych rozstań nie przewidujemy — wtrącił spiesznie krasnolud.  
      — Nie, oczywiście, sam napisałem w balladzie, że to wieczna miłość! To może suknię albo zbroję? Albo balistę?  
      — Takie rzeczy kupuje jej Rada. Z wydatków reprezentacyjnych albo wojskowych — mruknął Iroweth. — Poza tym, to są sprawy praktyczne, a w prezentach powinna być pasja, namiętność, uczucia, wszystko, o czym tam zwykle śpiewasz.  
      — Nie ma jakiejś rzadkiej książki, której by szukała? Tomiku poezji? Mojej, na przykład? Mam przy sobie kilka białych kruków...  
      — ...które jej możesz dać sam. Nawet z autografem. Dalej.  
      — Perfumy? To intymne, bo się nosi na sobie, wymaga znajomości gustu drugiej osoby oraz jej słabości. Jedna z moich... wielbicielek miała alergię na fiołki. Biedaczka, prawie umarła, kiedy kurier pomylił adresy moich prezentów – i prawie mnie zabiła potem za to, dla kogo ten prezent był przeznaczony...  
      — I słusznie by kobieta zrobiła — przerwał mu bezceremonialnie Iorweth — ale pomysł całkiem dobry. Idziem na targ.


	16. Chapter 16

  
      — Och, dla mnie? — krzyknęła Saskia, otwierając złoty, najdroższymi technikami w kwietne wzory emaliowany flakonik. — Dziękuję ci bardzo, cudownie pachnie. Uroczyście. Pamięcią.   
       Iorweth odetchnął. Handlarka z Jaskrem twierdzili, że zapach jest zdecydowanie niekobiecy, wobec czego się nie nadaje, ale te kwiatowo-owocowe, które proponowali, czy to duszne, czy lekkie, elfowi zdecydowanie nie pasowały; więc w końcu wybrał mocny, ale zimny, ziołowo-kadzidlany, mokry i grząski, jak ziemia, a przez to kadzidło równocześnie uwznioślony, idący ku niebu, jak smużka dymu.   
       — Przypomina mi latanie — dodała kobieta po namyśle. — Tobie?   
       Zawahał się. Coś intymnego byłoby w odpowiedzi.   
       — To bez znaczenia. Ty je będziesz nosić.   
       — Ale będę tym pachnieć tobie. I jest od ciebie. Chciałabym wiedzieć, informacje są ważne.   
       Zamarł na sekundę.   
       — Przy wrogach — zauważył powoli, ostrożnie, z garstką niepokoju.   
       Zaprzeczyła gwałtownie:   
       — Wrogów trzeba tylko pokonać. Nie jest trudno krzywdzić tych, o których nie dbamy. Informacje są ważne przy przyjaźni. Tam się buduje. Tam nam zależy. Wrogów robimy sobie tylko po to, by chronić to, co kochamy. Wrogowie są środkiem, nie celem — zakończyła ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.   
       Ładne i całkiem szczere, jedna z tych rzeczy, w których Iorweth się zakochał, które mu echem przywracały dawno minione cienie. Trochę jak kolorowe smugi, plamy, migotki i błyski, które czasem zakłócały mu ciemność po prawej stronie – a trochę jak ból fantomowy. Nie dość realne, zawsze nie dość realne. Błędne ogniki.   
       Saskia była czymś więcej niż majaczliwą iskrą mózgu, więc odpowiedział, szukając słowa na ciemny, chłodny, głęboki las, który się nagle rozstępuje, ukazując kaplicę albo ruiny, zniszczony, ale wciąż jasny marmur.   
       — Azyl.


	17. Chapter 17

Iorweth otworzył oczy bez zdziwienia. Codziennie się budził o najczarniejszej godzinie przed świtem, tej, o której zwykle przysypiają warty. Usiadł równie automatycznie: płynnie, cicho.   
       Złapano go za nadgarstek i w pierwszej chwili się odwinął, gotów atakować – złagodził ruch w połowie, ledwo sobie przypomniał – ale Saskia już go puściła. Położyła dłoń tuż obok jego, dbając wszakże, by nie dotknąć.   
       — Przepraszam. Zostań — mruknęła, nadal leżąc.   
       Powinien ją wziąć za rękę i się zgodzić. Skoro prosiła, to jej na nim zależało, prawda? Byłby był pewien, że taka sytuacja go uszczęśliwi, gdyby kiedykolwiek był ją sobie wyobraził. Tylko teraz nie.   
       Teraz potrzeba wyjścia, sprawdzenia samemu, upewnienia, wszystko to wirowało w nim, jak dym, jak ogień, jak krzyki. I prawie – prawie – jak lęk.   
       — Przepraszam, że cię obudziłem — odpowiedział, ostrożnie głaszcząc palce kobiety.   
       Otworzyła oczy. Spojrzenie miała całkiem przytomne.   
       — Nie obudziłeś. Sama się – chciałam cię raz złapać, nim pójdziesz. Zresztą, możesz budzić. Łatwo zasypiam.   
       Coś w nim zamarło, a potem zaczęło kąsać, bo pięknie, Saskia miała na głowie zarządzanie państwem, wielką wojnę tuż przy granicach, dyplomatów knujących na bankietach, a on przysparzał dodatkowych zmartwień swoim nieopanowaniem, słabością, niegodnymi – powinien panować, powinien być w stanie, był mężczyzną, elfem, dowódcą komanda, bloede arse – zamiast pomagać, tylko przeszkadza, oczywiście, chędożony...   
       — Mogę spać w koszarach, jeśli ci niewygodnie — zaproponował.   
       Zasypianie przy Saskii, słuchanie jej oddechu, jej ciepło obok i to, że nawet w śnie się czuło zapach jej włosów – to były jedne z najlepszych rzeczy, jakie się pułkownikowi przytrafiły w życiu. Skoro jednak zawadza kobiecie, to nie męską rzeczą jest lamentować nad sobą.   
       Dziewczyna usiadła, naraz zdenerwowana, zaprzeczając gwałtownie:   
       — Nie, nie, nie! Nie myśl tak, ja tylko... Chciałabym, żebyśmy chociaż spróbowali... To mi nie przeszkadza — dodała z naciskiem, splatając ich palce, zaciskając mocniej, jakby sądziła, że się wyrwie. — Tylko to byłoby miłe, gdybyśmy mogli... razem... — Zmarszczyła brwi, szukając słów, dziwnie jak na siebie niepewna. — Chciałabym, żeby cokolwiek cię budzi – żeby przestało. Mamy Vergen. Oddziały Scoia’tael są tu bezpieczne, nieludzie są bezpieczni. Nie musisz się martwić.   
       To nie było zmartwienie, to było głębiej i prościej, i znacznie bardziej cieleśnie. Nie umiałby ująć w słowa. Narastający przymus wyrwania się, wstania, sprawdzenia – zacisnął wargi, bo się niepokoiła, a nie powinien jej dawać powodu. Wytrzyma przecież parę minut, nie raz wytrzymywał.   
      — Nie martwię się. To nawyk.   
      — To zostań — stwierdziła z tym prostym, dziecinnym uporem.   
      — Nawyki nie tak łatwo zmienić — odparł bez namysłu elf; po sekundzie dopiero uświadomił sobie, co powiedział. — Nie to miałem na... Jesteś ważniejsza — zapewnił prawie ze ściśniętym gardłem.   
       — Wiem. Jasne, że wiem. — Teraz się uśmiechała, minimalnie odprężona, jakby ta część była łatwa.   
       Może była. Nie zwykł przecież kwestionować słów Saskii.   
       — To spróbujesz zostać? — powtórzyła kobieta.   
       Właśnie próbował. Po prawej błyskało, nie świetlistym punkcikiem, a prawdziwym ostrzem oraz poblaskiem ognia. Vergen wszakże spało spokojnie. Saskia też powinna. Ja powinienem, upomniał się Iorweth, machnąć ręką na światełka, przeczucia, przymusy. Tylko jakoś nie chciał sprawdzać, co czeka za nimi tym razem; że coś czeka, był pewien (sprawdził już – kiedyś).   
       — Mogę jutro?   
       Ucieczka. Kupowanie czasu. Zabawne, że w końcu nawet miłość się robi partyzancka.   
       Dziewczyna westchnęła.   
       — Czyli nie możesz w ogóle. W porządku, w porządku, to nie problem — zapewniła szybko, prawie wojskowym tonem, prawie jakby szukała rozwiązania taktycznego. — Może pójdę z tobą? Tak będzie dobrze?   
       Ciaran raz poszedł. Nie było. Obecność rozpraszała, nie pozwalała się skupić – i w efekcie te proste sposoby, przechadzki, liczenie, rozmyślania, to nie działało. A Saskia nie mogła pułkownika widzieć słabym. Z miliona oczywistych względów.   
       Uniósł jej dłoń do swoich ust, ucałował, starając się wmieszać czułość w ceremonialność gestu.   
       — Nie wybaczę sobie, jeśli będę ci zabierał sen — odparł, zgodnie z prawdą zresztą.   
       Kobieta mierzyła go przez chwilę wzrokiem. Czuł się podle, z każdym pocałunkiem podlej, bo wyczuwał w nich nieuwagę, mechaniczny ruch warg powtarzany od czubków palców do nadgarstka. Wszystko prawdziwsze – emocje, myśli – odciągał niepokój.   
       — Zawsze się troszczysz — mruknęła w końcu dziewczyna z czymś podobnym uprzejmości. — Miłej przechadzki. Pracy. Miłego poranka. — Opadła ponownie na poduszki.   
      Wyszeptał „dobranoc” w przeguby jej dłoni, próbując nadać słowu więcej ciężaru, więcej żaru pieszczocie. Ale płomienie pełgały po prawej i wstawał, mimo wyrzutów sumienia, z ulgą.

**Author's Note:**

> Poza tym, że miałam wenę, to pewne rzeczy ładnie pasowały do promptów z 31_days (community na lju). Wiem, które drabble pod które, ale bez wielkiej szkody można to zmienić, może nawet znaleźć inne interpretacje, więc – prompty. W kolejności dowolnej.
> 
>  _you see time burning_ (z 18 I)  
>  _of coming-of-age during wartime, and never reaching the proper age_ (17 I)  
>  _the past takes its meaning from whatever we do right now_ (11 I)  
>  _he does not want to come in_ (12 I)  
>  _You can buy a peach. But where can you buy an orchard in full bloom?_ (7 XII)  
>  _Like a passion play. Like a sacrifice_ (21 XII)  
>  _Empty your heart of its mortal dream_ (14 XII)  
>  _I look at you and it is like my throat being cut_ (16 XII)  
>  _everyday items pretend to be bones_ (12 X)  
>  _A piece of ice held fast in the fist_ (14 X)  
>  _the cessation of panic; dark woods_ (17 X)  
>  _It's not their fault they are an un-swung axe_ (20 X)  
>  _the art of looking interesting_ (25 I)  
>  _the stars remain the same_ (10 I)  
>  _because something beautiful was hidden there_ (5 I)  
>  _But you know, in the end, you can only be yourself in a basement, in the black, underneath everything, where no one can find you_ (27 XII)


End file.
